


Lock Myself in a Cold Black Room

by ermengarde



Category: Adam Lambert - Fandom, GlamRPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-04
Updated: 2010-11-04
Packaged: 2017-10-13 01:32:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/131330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ermengarde/pseuds/ermengarde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the fic_promptly prompt <em>Author's choice, author's choice, curled up in front of a roaring fire</em>. My Tommy is a little sensitive to the cold, so I couldn't resist</p><p>Wherein Tommy is very cold and Adam is not. Adam shares though, so that's okay. Not in the least little bit angsty, despite the title, please blame Mr. Ratliff's tendency to tweet lyrics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lock Myself in a Cold Black Room

Why had he said he was looking forward to being in Finland? It was fucking _November_ and they were practically in the fucking artic circle. He hadn't brought nearly enough clothes for this shit and his hotel room was cold enough to keep fucking milk in. Tomorrow he was going shopping, fuck the weird money and the language barrier, he was going to go into a store, find a real thick sweater, hand over his credit card and buy it. Then he was going to buy another six and _then_ he might be warm enough to be comfortable. Fucking _freezing_.

He grabbed a blanket off of the bed and wrapped it around him super-hero style. Body heat, that's what all the survival shows said you needed to avoid hypo-fucking-thermia and the warmest person he knew in this sun-forsaken ice-hole was definitely Adam. Adam ran hot (Terrance ran kinda warm, too, it was something to do with the exercise or something, but Terrance had growled about babies on planes and sleeping until forever, so no fucking way was he going to disturb Terrance), he needed that heat. It was just selfish of Adam to keep all that warmth to himself. He grabbed his room key and his Iphone and ventured out into the frozen wastes of the hotel corridor. Four star fucking luxury hotel his _ass_.

Adam was upstairs in an executive fancy-pants suite, which meant going in the elevator and that was just a conduit for all the cold outside to get inside. His teeth were actually chattering by the time he got to Adam's room. He didn't so much knock on the door as thump his fist against it and collapse, but he heard movement from inside, so he figured he'd gotten his point across.

He stumbled a little bit when the door opened, but Adam was _right there_ and caught him, and Adam was all warm so that worked out great.

"Uhh, hey Tommy." Adam wrapped his arm around him and pulled him out of the way of the door. "Are you okay?"

"Cold." He burrowed closer in to Adam and buried his nose in Adam's neck.

Adam flinched. "Yow, yeah, wow, okay, you're freezing, come here." Adam steered him backward across the room. Adam's room was _cozy_. "Let me just..." Adam pulled him down to sit on the floor in front of the couch, which _he_ was fine with, but sitting on the floor usually made Adam whine. There was like a sheepskin rug or something, though, and it was all soft and snuggly, so maybe that was hedonistic enough for Adam's tastes (obviously he was defrosting, hedonistic was totally an Adam-word).

He let Adam pull and re-arrange his blanket (Adam needed to be inside the blanket to share heat and anyway, Adam was WARMER than the blanket) and felt heat blast at his feet and legs. "What the f..." he flailed a little bit and pulled the blanket down so he could see. "You've got a fucking log fire!" He thumped Adam's chest. "No wonder you're warm."

"Yeah... and I was going to let you share it, except then you started beating me up." Adam sounded a little bit rueful.

"Sorry." He snuggled in closer to Adam, winding his fingers into Adam's shirt and slinging his leg over Adam's thigh. He was going nowhere. "It was a..." he screwed up his mouth; he could totally talk his way out of this."It was a muscle spasm, caused by the cold." He nodded, that would do.

"Uh-huh. Have you warmed up enough not to do it again?" Adam was rubbing down his back and the heat from the fire was soaking into his bones.

"Mmmh, yup, cozy now." He squirmed over until he was lying more on Adam. The rug was soft and comfy, but there was a gap at the bottom of the couch and he was sure that the icy wind would find its way through, Adam was solid and he'd be the perfect cold-blocker.

"Fuck..." Adam jostled him until he was on the rug between Adam's legs. That could work, too. "You're like a fucking cat, curling up on top of me."

"In front of the fire." He grinned and tried to make a purring noise. Cats were fucking smart.

Adam snorted. "Yes, kitty."

"Wanna come shopping with me tomorrow?" Going shopping with Adam was always a production, but it might make the language barrier thing a little easier.

"Can I dress you up?" Adam's knee bounced...it figured that getting to play dress-up dolls would get Adam all excited.

"As long as it's _warm_."

Adam ducked his head down and breathed into his ear, hot and moist. "I'll keep you plenty cozy, pretty kitty."

He absolutely did not meow at all.


End file.
